High Elf Dragon
The High Elven Dragons of Ulthuan are the greatest and most noble of the Dragon species living within the World. Dragons are amongst the oldest of all living creatures. They predate the rise of Chaos, and rode the thermals of ancient volcanoes long before warm-blooded creatures ruled the world. They are wise and aloof, viewing those around them with a perspective that only the eldest creatures can share. Every land has its legends and folk tales concerning Dragons: legends of fanged mouths that belch scorching flame, and of taloned claws sharp enough to slice through stone. In such tales, Dragons are cruel and whimsical tyrants, given to the slaughter of peoples and the ruination of cities. Certainly, Dragons are capable of such things, for their raw power exceeds that of any other living creature, and their minds are every bit as wise and cunning as the Elves'. Overview On Ulthuan, Dragons are the subjects of legends quite different to the terrifying folk tales of other lands. Without the Dragons of Ulthuan, the High Elves would have been annihilated thousands of years ago, for the Dragons are the Elves' oldest and greatest allies. Within Ulthuan, the realm of Caledor is the home of the Dragons, and in ancient days, those noble beasts seemed almost without number. However, times have changed. Now, in colossal caverns found deep within the Dragon Spine Mountains, the Dragons sleep away the centuries. A mysterious languor that began in the earliest years of Tethlis' reign has caused more and more Dragons to enter a slumber from which only ancient Caledorian songs can rouse them. The songs of Dragon-waking are an ancient and closely-guarded trust. Any who learn their secrets are then bound by a dolorous enchantment that will bring about their doom should ever the covenant be betrayed. Secrecy is essential for the survival of Ulthuan's Dragons, for the Dark Elves both covet and hate the mighty creatures. Though there are few Dreadlords that do not desire to command such a beast, most would as soon butcher every last one, just to deny them to the High Elves. Whilst the Dark Elves have some few Dragons of their own, they are black-hearted monsters twisted by hate - a poor comparison to the noble beasts of Caledor. Few young Dragons are hatched now on Ulthuan. The youngest Dragons are referred to by the Elves as Sun Dragons, in reference to their hot tempers and the rich, warm hue of their scales. Those Dragons that surpass the Sun Dragons in might and enlightenment are known as Moon Dragons. The oldest and most powerful of Ulthuan's Dragons are referred to as Star Dragons, for they are truly as ancient as the very stars of the firmament. While any Dragon can savage an entire regiment of warriors, tear a Manticore apart or rip the head off a Wyvern, a Star Dragon is so physically powerful that it can battle against even the Greater Daemons of Chaos and prevail. Known High Elf Dragons *Aragnir-Mount of Bel-Alhor, son of Finubar *Draukhain-Mount of Prince Imladrik *Indraugnir-Dragon of Aenarion, deceased *Kalamemnon-Mount of Caledor Dragontamer *Maedrethnir-Mount of Caledor I and son of Indraugnir *Minaithnir-Star Dragon of Imrik *Nightfang -Mount of Mentheus of Caledor *Rilgaur -Sun Dragon, the mount of Caelith Fireheart, the first Dragon Mage *Symiel -Mount of Yrellian Gallery Star_dragon.jpg|A High Elf Star Dragon Total War High Elf Dragon Armour and Saddle.jpg Total War High Elf Star Dragon.jpg Miniatures High Elf Lord on Star Moon Dragon 8th Edition Miniature.jpg|High Elf Lord on Moon/Star Dragon (8th Edition). High Elves Dragon Mage 7th Edition Miniature.jpg|Dragon Mage on a Sun Dragon (8th Edition). High Elves Sun Dragon 8th Edition Miniature.jpg|Caledorian Prince on a Sun Dragon (8th Edition). High Elf Lord on Dragon Warmaster Miniature.jpg|Warmaster. High Elf Dragon Man O War Miniature.jpg|Man O' War. Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 39 es:Dragones (Altos Elfos) Category:Asur Dragons Category:Caledor Category:Dragons Category:High Elf Military Category:D Category:E Category:H